


The Queen of Queens

by marshall1199



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hate to Love, bucky starts out a little sexist, but he gets better I promise, mobster!Bucky, mobster!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall1199/pseuds/marshall1199
Summary: James Barnes - Bucky to his friends – the mob king of Brooklyn. Everyone in New York knew his name, feared it. Owning about a dozen casinos and nightclubs, and handling drugs and weapons deals, Barnes was making big money. Everything he wanted, he got, and anyone standing in his way was eliminated, but there was never enough evidence left behind to really convict him. He was not one to be messed with and everybody knew it. Even Clara knew she was walking into dangerous territory just by talking to him, but he was the one who decided to crash his car through her gate. She had her girls to think about and protect, but an opportunity to talk to Bucky Barnes was a rare thing indeed, so Clara decided that it was worth the risk.





	The Queen of Queens

**Author's Note:**

> Wowee! she's back after years of silence! I know I've been gone forever, but life has been kind of crazy! I have finally started writing again, and am pretty excited about this story!! I'm not sure how long it will be, and don't really have a posting scheduele, (sorry) but here it is and I hope you enjoy!!

CLARA

     Clara was sitting at her desk, going over some paperwork with Natasha when they heard the crash. “the hell was that?” Natasha asked. Just then, Gomora came through the door. “A car just smashed through the garage gate” she said. Clara and Nat exchanged glances, “… it’s Barnes” Gomora finished. At those words Nat and Clara were up and headed down to the garage in a heartbeat. “What are we gonna do with him?” Nat asked, “Not sure yet” Clara responded. “What do you think he wants, Nat?” she asked, “I don’t know, could be anything.”  
James Barnes - Bucky to his friends – the mob king of Brooklyn. Everyone in New York knew his name, feared it. Owning about a dozen casinos and nightclubs, and handling drugs and weapons deals, Barnes was making big money. Everything he wanted, he got, and anyone standing in his way was eliminated, but there was never enough evidence left behind to really convict him. He was not one to be messed with and everybody knew it. Even Clara knew she was walking into dangerous territory just by talking to him, but he was the one who decided to crash his car through her gate. She had her girls to think about and protect, but an opportunity to talk to Bucky Barnes was a rare thing indeed, so Clara decided that it was worth the risk.  
     Once they arrived in the garage, Clara found Barnes’s pearly white Rolls Royce Dawn with fresh dents in the front bumper skidded to a stop, surrounded by 7 of her top security guards, a little to the right of the entrance gate, which was now thrown against the garage wall. Barnes was apparently still sitting in the car considering her guards’ defensive stance with guns pointed at the car. “What do you want to do boss?” Nat asked after a moment of observation. “What do you recommend Nat?” Clara responded, sizing up the situation. “It’s your call” Nat said. Clara thought about letting him go. There were the other girls still inside the building whose lives would be in considerably less danger if she stayed uninvolved with Barnes; however, he had destroyed her gate and her curiosity got the better of her. “Step out of the car with your hands up!” Clara shouted at the car; but nothing happened. Sharing a look of annoyance with Nat, Clara shouted again, “I’ll give you one more chance! Come out of the car with your hands up!” When she got no response a second time, Clara and Nat both rolled their eyes. “Gloves please” Clara asked. Nat pulled out a pair of worn leather gloves with padding in the knuckles and handed them to Clara with a smirk. “This should be good” She muttered. Putting on the gloves, Clara walked over to the driver’s side window of his car “I warned you Barnes” she said before rearing back and punching clear through his window, shattering it to thousands of tiny pieces.  
     “What the hell?” Barnes shouted, in obvious shock and surprise. Reaching down, Clara flipped the lock switch on the door before pulling it open. “This is an expensive car, doll” he continued, “you shouldn’t have done that.” Clara rolled her eyes “Really? well that was an expensive gate you just crashed through, so I’d say we’re even” she replied with a tight-lipped smile. “Bring him up to the office” she said, “and set up a guard rotation here until we can get that gate fixed.” After hearing an affirmative reply from Gomora, Clara headed towards the door. “What makes you think I’m going anywhere with you, doll?” She heard Barnes say as he stepped out of his car. Clara rolled her eyes before turning around, walking up to a smirking Bucky Barnes and punching him square between the eyes. Barnes collapses to the ground, out cold. “Now bring him up to my office.” Clara stated, turning around and heading inside, muttering about men and their stupidity.

BUCKY  
     Bucky opened his eyes with a groan at the headache he could feel beginning to form. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized he didn’t recognize the room he was in; but as he looked around, he figured it must be Clara’s office. He’d heard about Clara Stone, the mysterious queen of Queens. She was supposedly ferocious, but when she first entered the garage, her looks didn’t match that description. Clara wasn’t short, but she wasn’t tall either. With her round face, and delicate features, the only thing that stood out about her as even remotely intimidating was her blonde pixie cut; but even that was softened by the bangs that floated gently down into her face. If the way she had barked orders at him failed to change his mind, the way she punched clear through his bullet proof window definitely did. Bucky wanted to know what was inside those gloves she had put on, because whatever it was hurt like hell. He should know, his brow bone was still throbbing. Her office had a very different atmosphere from his. Where his office was all dark and brooding, hers was light and airy full of windows letting in the natural light. In his office, Bucky sat behind a large, rich mahogany desk; Clara’s desk, on the other hand was sleek and modern with a strong marble top. As he continued to look around the room, remembering just how he had come to be in her office, tied to a chair, he reflected on how poorly their first interaction had played out. It hadn’t unfolded exactly how he had envisioned it, which was disappointing; however, he was currently in her office which was where he wanted to end up anyway, so he could roll with it. He’d have to deal with the handcuff situation he was currently in, though. “Welcome back Mr. Barnes” He heard Clara say from across the desk. “we are unhappy to have you here.” She finished with that same tight-lipped smile. Bucky chuckled. She was sassy, he liked it. “believe me miss Stone, the pleasure is all mine.” He said with a smirk. He watched as she rolled her pretty brown eyes, “what the hell are you doing here Barnes?” she asked, “what do you want?” Bucky chuckled darkly before answering, “what, I can’t just want to see your pretty face, doll?” Clara stood from her chair and leaned across the desk, putting her strong arms nicely on display, “If that was all you wanted, you wouldn’t have crashed your cute little car through my security gate.” Bucky rolled his eyes in mock-indignation as she stood back upright. “man, you wreck one gate…” He could tell she was getting frustrated by the tense set of her jaw, and the way her fists clenched in frustration as she walked around to perch on the front of her desk facing him. “Here’s the deal, Barnes” She started, “I don’t have time for your shit, so either you tell me why you’re here, or I send you home with two black eyes. Got it?” Chuckling once more, Bucky decided to grant her request, sitting up as straight as he could with his wrists handcuffed around his chair behind his back. “Alright miss Stone,” He started, “I’m here to make a deal with you.” He could tell this made her skeptical by the way her left eyebrow raised slightly. “What kind of deal?” she asked crossing her arms across her chest. Plastering on his best smirk, Bucky replied, “I’d like to buy Queens from you.” After a slight pause, Clara burst out laughing. A deep, authentic, rich laugh that he could tell had caught her as much by surprise as it had him. If it hadn’t annoyed him so much, Bucky might have noticed how bright her smile was when she laughed, and how beautiful she looked; but it did annoy him, so he definitely did not notice those things. Laughter wasn’t exactly the reaction he had been hoping for. “Is something funny?” he asked, his voice taking on an authoritative tone. When she only proceeded to laugh harder and walk back around her desk, Bucky clenched his fists, his irritation growing the longer she laughed. Who did she think she was?

CLARA

     Clara laughed for a good 5 minutes before she noticed the growing anger on his face. She simply could not believe he had actually just said that to her. “I’m sorry,” she started attempting to catch her breath, “I just thought I heard you say you wanted to buy queens from me!” she said laughing at how ridiculous the idea was. When Bucky stayed quiet in his chair looking expectantly at her, she realized he was serious. “Wait… you were serious?” she asked incredulously. “Do I look like I’m joking?” he asked angrily. “Mr. Barnes,” She scoffed at him, “what in the hell makes you think I’m going to sell it to you?” Bucky raised his eyebrows as he responded, “Look doll, I’m just trying to help you out.” Was he serious? “I know that this can be a difficult job, maybe too difficult for someone like you, and so I thought-” Clara cut him off by putting a hand up “Someone like me?” If Bucky heard the note of warning in her voice, he ignored it. “Someone whose capabilities might not be quite suited to this life, yes.” Barnes finished. “I’m going to stop you right there” Clara said with an angry glint in her eyes, “before you say something that’s going to get you killed.” A small look of surprise crossed Bucky’s face at her response. “Now, unless you have anything serious to discuss with me, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Clara said in a forceful tone. She watched a wave of different emotions cross his face as he stared at her with his mouth open, and when he had nothing to say, she called for Nat, came in from the hall. “get him out of here” Clara commanded. Nat pulled him up from the chair while saying into her comms, “Gomora send a team in please.” When Nat had him standing, Clara walked around the desk, so she stood directly in front of him and said, “and don’t ever come back” before punching him in the gut, and then kneeing him in the forehead, knocking him out for a second time that day. Nat looked at Clara with one eyebrow raised. “What?” Clara asked in mock innocence. “Was that really necessary?” Nat asked, “He pissed me off!” Clara responded with a smirk. Nat rolled her eyes and nodded Gomora out the door.  
     After Bucky had been removed from the property, Clara and Nat began to discuss what all this meant. “how odd is that,” Nat asked, “That Just as we begin to worry about our targets running to Brooklyn, the king shows up on our doorstep!” Clara shook her head. “I don’t like it, Nat” she said, leaning back against her desk. The idea that Barnes wanted something from her made her nervous, let alone the fact that he apparently thought he could buy her city. The whole meeting had put her on edge. “Clara, this could be a seriously great opportunity for us.” Nat said, pacing, “I mean, just think of the benefit of getting close to a mob king with the kind of power he has.” Clara sighed “I don’t know, Nat” she said, “I mean I get what you’re saying and you’re right, he would be a very important ally to have but…” She sighed again and shook her head, looking down at her feet, “It’s just too risky. I mean you said it yourself every single target we’re missing has run off to his territory. What if it’s some kind of trap?” She locked eyes with Nat, “There are too many girls here now to risk that.” Nat nodded in understanding, “I know, but… just think about it.” Nat said. Clara looked up at the excitement in her eyes and sighed. “alright” she sighed standing back up, “I’ll consider it, and if he shows up again, I might talk to him about it.” With that answer Nat was satisfied and they headed to see about the damage to the gate.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! if you noticed any mistakes, please let me know and I will gladly fix them! as always, your kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!  
> Come talk to me on tumblr anytime:  
> http://marshall1199.tumblr.com/ - personal blog  
> http://licensed-fan-girl.tumblr.com/ - Book blog


End file.
